


Hurt

by betweenthings2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthings2/pseuds/betweenthings2
Summary: Sirius is trapped. Remus helps.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Hurt

The grassy college quad was quiet, save for Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans. The small group was chatting and relaxing in the wake of their mid-terms. Eventually, James and Lily left, leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

Sirius had been rather subdued, as of late, a far cry from what Remus had come to expect from his friend. Still, Remus let it be. They were all tired after taking exams and Remus often worried about Sirius just a little too much. But as Sirius rolled over onto his back and crossed his legs, Remus could have sworn he saw a fading bruise on Sirius's hip. But, Sirius wasn't exactly tame in bed, and that bruise could have been from rough sex. And when Sirius told yet another bad joke, Remus could tell his laughter was forced. But, again, maybe he was just tired. And Sirius's boyfriend, Evan, was a good guy, right? As time went on, Remus and Sirius migrated a little closer to each other as they watched the stars came out and the air cooled. When Remus draped an arm over Sirius, he flinched and stayed tense.

Eventually, having run out of things to talk about, Remus asked, "How's Evan?"

"Good. We're good."

"How are you?" Remus asked, unconvinced by Sirius's previous answer.

Sirius paused. "Ok. Tired."

"If you need someone, I'm here, you know," Remus settled for saying.

Stretching, then clamoring up, Sirius said, "Thanks, Moony. I'm gonna head back to the dorm. It's been a long week."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit," Remus answered.

Sirius made his way back across the quad to the building where he and Remus shared a room with James. Sirius's gait seemed slightly awkward, but Remus dismissed it. He didn't quite trust Evan and Remus figured he was looking for reasons to be upset, even it meant his friend was suffering. Anyway, Sirius wouldn't subject himself to that kind of relationship after the relationship he had with his parents, would he? No, he wouldn't, Remus decided. Sirius was smarter than that.

The dorm was empty when Sirius got back, a thing for which Sirius was incredibly grateful for. He kicked off his shoes under his desk and stripped down to his boxers before their mirror. The bruise on his hip that Remus thought he had seen was fading. It wasn't Evan's fault, Sirius rationalized, as he stared into the mirror. He'd been the one to ask Evan to be rough with him. It was his fault. The other bruises, the ones across his abdomen and chest, those were harder to rationalize. But those were Sirius's fault, too. Right?

Sirius shook his head to dispel his thought and pulled on a t-shirt and sweats, before laying down on his bed. As it did so often, sleep eluded Sirius, so he swapped his sweats and t-shirt for his jeans and jacket, and left again. As he left, Sirius sent a text to his boyfriend and headed to his apartment on the edge of campus. When Sirius reached the apartment, Evan welcomed him in and to bed, albeit reluctantly.

As they laid there, Sirius mumbled, "Sorry."  
Evan rubbed Sirius's back and said, "It's ok. You're always welcome to stay with me."

Sirius burrowed a little deeper into Evan's side. "Thanks."

"Why don't you just move in with me?" Evan asked. "I mean, you can't really enjoy living with those roommates of yours."

Sirius shook his head. "I have to live in the dorms my first year and I do like living with James and Remus."

"Yeah, but I don't. I'd like it if you lived here, with me."

Sirius gave a kind of have shrug. "Next year, maybe."

"Sirius,-"  
"Don't," Sirius said, cutting Evan off. "You're starting to sound like my dad."

"Shut up, Sirius."

Sirius cringed and curled into himself a bit, but found Evan's hands on his back, blocking his escape. "I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm," Sirius finally said.

"No, you're not. Just go to sleep."

"Seriously, Evan, let me go. I want to go back to my room," Sirius argued.

Evan tightened his arms around Sirius. "Just go the fuck to sleep."

Sirius didn't want to argue and he was slightly afraid of what Evan might do to him if he got upset, so Sirius let it go. He curled back into Evan's side and let himself drift off to sleep.

In the morning Sirius woke to an empty bed and a note offering the apartment's shower and kitchen, but nothing else. Reluctantly, Sirius left the comfortable and warm bed and stumbled into the bathroom, leaving his shirt on the bedroom floor as he went. In the mirror, Sirius discovered light bruises in the shape of fingers on his back. He just bruised easily. That was all.

Remus was in the dorm when Sirius got back. He was relaxed across his bed and was quick to greet Sirius, asking, "Where'd you go last night?"

"Evan's apartment."  
Remus still didn't know why he didn't like Sirius's boyfriend, but he was worried that Sirius didn't know what a healthy relationship looked like. Remus worried that Sirius would accept abusive love because it was all he had ever known.

"You look like you got punched. What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Remus sat up. "Will you sit down?"

Sirius sat on the floor cross-legged so he could face Remus. "What's up?"  
"Is Evan good to you? Does he treat you right?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "Remus, he lets me show up at his apartment in the middle of the night, no questions asked. He takes me out for dinner every week and he always gives me things. Remus, we're good."

"Sirius, even you don't believe that." Remus paused before continuing, "Is he hurting you? Is he giving you things because he feels guilty?"  
"No! That's ridiculous."

"What about the bruises on your hip?" Remus asked.

Sirius scoffed. "We're having rough sex, Remus. Don't kinkshame me."  
"Take off your shirt and stand up."

Sirius paled, but what could he do but comply? Slowly, Sirius did as he was told.

"What the fuck, Sirius?" Remus asked, hopping off his bed. "Not hurting you, my ass. There are goddamn fingerprints bruised on your back."  
"He didn't mean to do that," Sirius argued. "I was going to come back here last night, but Evan didn't want me to. He didn't mean to do that. I bruise easily."

Remus half wanted to slap Sirius across the face, just to make his point. Sitting down in a desk chair, Remus took a deep breath then said, "Sirius, I need you to be honest with me. Had Evan ever hurt you, physically or emotionally?"

Sirius shrugged. "He, uh, he slapped me once, but I deserved it."  
"Once?" Remus asked, incredulous, then shook his head. "Never mind that. Sirius, you never, ever deserve to hit just because he's upset with you."

"Remus, you're my friend, and I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but you need to get your nose out of my fucking relationship," Sirius answered.

Remus stood up and took a few steps across the small room to be in front of Sirius, who refused to meet Remus's eyes. "Sirius, I'm begging you. Get out. How in God's name are you ok with this? Sirius, please."

"Remus, Evan loves me. And I love him."

Remus brushed hair from Sirius's face and rested his hands on Sirius's still bare shoulders, then responded, "This isn't love. This is abuse."  
"How about you fuck off?" Sirius snapped, shaking Remus's hands off of his shoulders. Sirius pulled his shirt back on and grabbed a jacket before storming out of the room, back to Evan's apartment, leaving Remus dejected and partly angry.

When Sirius got back to Evan's apartment, he stormed in and flopped on the couch, calling, "Evan?"  
From the bedroom came Evan, followed by another man, both wearing only their boxers and looking disheveled. Evan shooed the other man back to the bedroom, but not before Sirius saw him.

"Who the hell is that?" Sirius asked, sitting up on the couch.

"No one. A friend. Colin."  
Sirius nodded. "Do you fuck all your friends, or just the really special ones?"

"We're not fucking, Sirius. You're the only one I'm fucking," Evan answered, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Bullshit," Sirius said, standing up. "You smell like sex, Evan."

"Well, if you'd let me fuck you a little more often, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Evan retorted, also standing.

"Fuck you," Sirius muttered, making a move to the door, toward Evan.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Evan yelled, and before Sirius knew what was happening, Evan had slapped him across the face. "You have no goddamned right."

Sirius froze.

Evan shoved Sirius, who stumbled backwards, but stayed on his feet. "Are you just gonna fucking stand there? Come on, Sirius! Don't get on your high horse and give me shit! Not when I've been nothing but good to you!"

"You fucking hit me!" Sirius snapped back.

Evan shoved Sirius again, harder this time, and he fell back hitting his left wrist on the coffee table. "I didn't do anything you didn't deserve, anything you didn't ask for," Evan shot back. When Sirius stumbled back to his feet, Evan shoved him again and Sirius raised his left hand in an attempt to block the next blow.

"Bullshit. I asked for rough sex, not this," Sirius snapped, gesturing between them.

"I swear to God, if I hear one more smartass remark or argument from you, I'm going to break your arm and maybe you'll fucking learn," Evan snapped, taking Sirius's hand and twisting it behind his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Evan please let me go, please stop."

Evan ignored Sirius and twisted his arm further back until a crack could be heard and Sirius screamed. His scream brought the other man, Colin, from Evan's bedroom.

"Please, please, please," Sirius all but sobbed. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Evan, please."

"Evan! Let him go."

Evan released Sirius's arm and turned to face Colin. "This isn't your problem. I'll be back to the bedroom in a few minutes."

"Come on, Evan," Colin insisted. "You've got me. You don't need to fucking break his arm. Just be done with him."

"Get out," Evan said, turning back to Sirius. "I don't want to see you again."

Sirius nodded quickly, nearly tripping over himself to get out of the apartment and cradling his arm. He didn't quite know where to go. There was white-hot pain flaring through his left forearm and his brain wasn't functioning quite right.

When Sirius pushed open the door to his dorm building, he ran right into Remus, sending pain flaring through his arm again, and coaxing new tears. Remus didn't realize it was his friend he had run into at first, and when he did, he offered a cool greeting, still a bit upset about their earlier argument. When Sirius couldn't answer, Remus stopped and faced him.

"Hey, are you alright? Did something happen?" Remus asked, reaching a hand out to comfort his friend who flinched away.

Sirius shook his head. "I think, uh-" A choking sob cut Sirius off.

"Shit, Sirius, what happened?" Remus repeated.

Sirius slumped on the bench outside the building, still hugging his arm to his chest, unable to answer while he attempted to control his breathing and quell his sobs.

"Did Evan break your arm?"  
Sirius gave a small nod.

Remus sat down next to Sirius and wrapped an arm wound his shoulders, carefully. "Alright, it is, uh, three blocks to the closest ER, can you walk?"   
Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

Remus helped Sirius up and began the short walk to the ER. Remus chattered all the way, in an attempt to distract Sirius. His chatter, for the most part, distracted Sirius, until Remus himself fell silent with his own realization as they sat in the ER waiting room, filling out paperwork.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you know that you're gonna have to talk to the cops, right?" Remus asked, studying the paperwork he was doing for Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "Not if I don't tell them what happened."

"Sirius, he should be charged with abuse."

"Remus, I said no. He'll come after me."

Before Remus could argue back, a nurse came to take Sirius back for x-rays, taking Remus with them upon Sirius's consent to finish the paperwork. After Sirius's x-rays were done, the nurse left them alone in a small exam room. Sirius was in a slightly better state, having been given light pain medication and a brace on his arm.

"Remus, do I have to talk to cops?" Sirius asked, leaning against the wall where he sat.

"Yeah. Don't you want him to face the consequences of his actions?" Remus questioned back.

"Sure I do, but, Evan's just going to buy his way out from under any charges. You know that's the only reason that it was him who broken my arm instead of my dad. Money."

"I know," Remus sighed. "But I still think you should at least report it."

The nurse returned at that point, with her a doctor and Sirius's x-rays. She put the x-rays up while the doctor sat down with Sirius and Remus then left.

"How's the arm, Mr. Black?" the doctor asked.

"Hurts like a bitch," Sirius answered, earning a nudge from Remus.

The doctor gave Sirius a laugh before moving on. "Well, you have a minor fracture near your wrist," the doctor gestured to one of the x-rays, "like you hit it on something. How'd you do that?"

"I tripped over a coffee table," Sirius said, which, again, earned him a nudge from Remus that he ignored and a look from the doctor that said she didn't quite believe him. "My boyfriend and I got in a fight"

The doctor carried on, "And you have a spiral fracture a little further up, like someone twisted your arm to far behind your back, so we're going to get a cast on your arm and I'll prescribe you some pain meds."

Sirius and Remus thanked the doctor. She had gone to leave the room, but stopped and sat back down next to Sirius when she cast a glance back. "I know it can be tough getting out of bad relationships, but I know a fantastic therapist who might be able to do you a lot of good. Can I give you her card?"

Even though Remus had been mostly quiet throughout the whole thing, he answered, "Yeah, please. I'll make him go at least once."

The doctor dug a business card from her coat and handed it to Remus, and said, "Come on, I'll walk you down to get a cast on that."

Sirius's cast didn't take long and the doctor walked Sirius and Remus back to the room and told them to sit tight and that she would send an officer in to take statement from Sirius.

Remus and Sirius sat in quiet for some time, until Sirius yawned and leaned against Remus's shoulder and mumbled, "I'm tired."

Remus answered, "I know. We're almost done, though and you can take a nap when we're done."

Sirius didn't answer. He had already drifted off against Remus's shoulder.

A young male officer knocked on the door and entered, shortly after Sirius had fallen asleep, and sat down in the chair across from them. Remus gently shook Sirius awake, earned mumbled complaints. Sirius gave a short statement and with an agreement for an interview, the officer let them go. When the two got back to their dorm room, Remus made a nest of blankets and pillows and they curled up together on the floor.

"What's gonna happen to me, now, Remus?" Sirius asked, as an afterthought.

Remus brushed Sirius's long hair back in a calming gesture for both them and said, "You're going to take spring break and sleep and feel a little better and you're going to sit down with that officer for an interview and your shitbag ex is going to go to jail. And I'm going to make you an appointment with that therapist and you're going to talk to someone about everything."

"I don't want to," Sirius complained.

"Sirius?" Remus asked after several moments of quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you an uncomfortable question?"

"Yeah."

"Did Evan ever do anything to you sexually?"  
Sirius stiffened, telling Remus all he wanted to know, but said, "Yeah, we had great sex."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Remus said. "I'm not here to judge you, Sirius, but if you don't want to talk to the therapist, you need to talk to someone."

Sirius nodded and took a breath. "He uh, he ignored my safeword a few times, but he mad sure I was ok, after."

"Oh, Sirius," Remus sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have noticed something sooner. I should have said something."  
"It's not your fault, Remus." It was Sirius's turn to offer comfort. "It's mine. I let him smack me around. I let him go too far in bed. It's not your fault."  
"Go to sleep, yeah? We can talk more in the morning," Remus responded.

Sirius nodded and curled a little closer to Remus and fell asleep, letting Remus's heartbeat lull him to sleep, quiet and, for once, peaceful.


End file.
